


【久日】藏针草莓（下）

by YoungER



Category: VIP - Fandom, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: M/M, 牢底坐穿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 毛泰久x金光日，涉及口，手枪play，强奸，介意慎入。
Relationships: 久日
Kudos: 27





	【久日】藏针草莓（下）

毛泰久x金光日，延续原设定，是甜饼，没藏针。  
本章为下篇。

——

向一个男人屈服？这件事金光日从未想过，他只知道他的身份是特殊的，不应该有任何一个人凌驾在他的头上。可是在现在，毛泰久却凌驾于金光日之上，这种差距让金光日心生暴虐的情绪，他手指攥紧成拳，指尖深深陷入掌心，抬头凝视着毛泰久，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

毛泰久没有那么有耐心，他抬起手枪指向金光日的脑袋，声音中是藏不住的兴奋，“我不在乎你的脑袋价值多少，只要我开心，它随时能被——Boom，懂了吗？”

见毛泰久似乎真的有让他口的意思，金光日脸色差劲到了极致，他刚刚想抬手解开毛泰久的西装裤链，他刚刚打算抬起的手却被毛泰久踩在了脚下。毛泰久的皮鞋底重重碾过金光日纤细的手指，他说：“我要你用嘴。”

金光日脸色变了多次，在毛泰久的枪口下最终还是屈服了，他垂下头埋在毛泰久的双腿之间，用牙齿有些笨拙的咬住拉链拉了下来，中途断过一次，他有点受不了这种心灵上的屈辱。他还是第一次这样受制于人，可偏偏现在的他也打不过毛泰久。

在金光日开始了之后，毛泰久就没有再说话，只是静静看着金光日动作，他只是把玩着手枪，仿佛对接下来的事跟本没有任何的情绪，仿佛金光日的讨好对他而言只是一件非常平庸的事。

金光日没做过这样的事，在他艰难的用嘴扯下毛泰久的底裤之后，他望着那根已经半勃的性器，却陷入了犹豫之中。毛泰久这次也不催，反而是饶有兴致的盯着金光日的表情，好像在欣赏一幅动态的画。当身下的男人开始试探性的用嘴唇去接触毛泰久的性器的时候，他表情却是变得有点狰狞，唇边的笑咧得很开。

才跪了一会儿金光日就觉得双腿有点麻了，他试探性的舔了舔性器的尖端，却见那半勃状态下就很大的阴茎正在以他肉眼可见的速度逐渐变得更硬挺。金光日知道他只能继续做下去，动作很是生涩的顺着阴茎顶端舔至底部，在阴茎贴在他脸上的时候，他都能闻到毛泰久的味道，说实话这……并不让他讨厌。

如何取悦一个男人？这对同为男人的金光日而言并不难回答，他虽然无法勃起，却也很清楚哪些事能够让男人为此疯狂。金光日抬眸瞥了一眼毛泰久，见他还在盯着他，便也不挪开视线，非常直接的将毛泰久已经被他吮吸得完全站起来的肉棒含进了嘴里。

看着这样的金光日，毛泰久觉得他喉咙有点发紧，他在次之前也没试过和男人做爱，可是金光日是一个例外。例外在哪儿，毛泰久也不清楚，他只是凝视着金光日费力的吞吐着他的性器，吞了半天也仅仅只是将小半截吞下去然后吐出，给毛泰久带来的快感还不如他方才舔弄的多。

“不会做是吗？”毛泰久抬手抚上金光日的头发，他抚摸的动作其实非常的温柔，让金光日都有着一种正被毛泰久爱着的错觉。可下一秒，毛泰久却是按住了金光日的后脑勺，将他压得更深了一些。

被迫深喉的感觉并不好受，金光日能感觉到肉棒的冠状头顶上了他的咽喉，带来的那种反胃的感觉反而使得咽喉钳紧了肉棒。毛泰久轻轻叹出一口气，也不管没有给别人口过的金光日能不能承受，他就用力顶撞了起来。

金光日的手不自觉攀上了毛泰久的膝盖，他有点承受不住这种程度的撞击，甚至因为被塞得太满而有点缺氧，他的舌尖不自觉抵住肉棒想将其推拒而出，但是却换来了毛泰久更粗暴的对待。他的唾液来不及吞咽，从嘴里滑出，有的顺着下巴染湿了他的衬衫，有的则是滴落在了地板上。

“唔……”金光日情不自禁流出生理性的眼泪，他的眼角滑落的豆大泪珠更让毛泰久有点失控。这个让许多人都没有办法的男人现在被他制服得服服帖帖，这种征服欲却让毛泰久的性欲空前的高涨，他还没有过这样兴奋的时候。

毛泰久抽插的弧度太大，插得金光日几乎快窒息，在他觉得他快死掉的时候，却感觉毛泰久停了下来，片刻，他尝到了一些别的味道，这种味道让他想立刻吐出来。射完浓精的肉棒从金光日嘴里滑出，带出了一些精液和唾液，毛泰久在金光日想吐出来之前卡住了金光日的脖颈，他道：“吞下去。”

望着毛泰久手里的手枪，金光日最终是不想就此而死，还是屈辱的将另一个男人的精液咽下，他觉得胸口烧得厉害，那是一种屈辱和更复杂的情感混杂在一起的复杂感觉，他在被一个男人性骚扰，甚至是会被这个男人强奸。这种复杂的感觉让金光日不知应该如何反应才好。

“趴下，屁股翘高一点。”毛泰久声音挺冷，金光日却无心在此刻反抗，他只是依言将臀部翘高了一些。他感觉到毛泰久的食指插了进来，异物进入的感觉并不痛，但是他很排斥这样的感觉，肉壁在不自觉的收缩想要挤出毛泰久的手指。

毛泰久没那么仁慈，他在伸进一根手指扩张了一会儿之后，就非常没有耐性的再探进去了第二根手指。金光日疼得抽吸了一声，他又倔强的不吭声了，可他毕竟也是娇生惯养长起来的，还是很怕疼。毛泰久的扩张法子根本就是粗糙不讲道理的，这让金光日更加不悦，却也不敢说什么，只能隐忍着疼痛。

本来金光日的打算是像个死尸一样的被毛泰久操了就算了，他回头再找毛泰久算账，结果毛泰久居然将手枪的枪口非常强硬的顶进了他的后穴，这让金光日顿时毛骨悚然，他的后穴缩紧的程度更加剧烈了。金光日有些慌乱的开始退拒毛泰久，他将毛泰久握着手枪的手往外推，但是毛泰久的手纹丝不动。

金光日怒骂：“你疯了吗？塞手枪进来？”他抬脚就想蹬向毛泰久，却被毛泰久用膝盖压住了他的腿，现在金光日只能被迫由着随时可能会走火的手枪进出着他的后穴，这种刺激的感觉差点就让金光日尖叫出来了。

枪口擦过了金光日后穴的一点，他却浑身轻颤了起来，大概就连金光日也从来没想过男人并不只是勃起才能高潮，他现在居然有了一种虚幻的高潮感。这种感觉其实比他捕杀那些女人还要强烈，更让他觉得无所适从。

毛泰久用手枪艰难进出着金光日的后穴，他没有加任何东西润滑，所以用手枪的进出变得异常的困难，他笑着说：“男人可不只能通过前面高潮……”说着，毛泰久用另一只手摸向了金光日身前，他发现金光日就算如此都没有勃起，心里多少有点遗憾。

“看起来你是天生的。”毛泰久充满恶意的顶了顶胯，将手枪顶得更深入了一些，几乎前端都塞进了金光日的后穴里，这也给了金光日一种正被毛泰久操着的错觉，他忍不住惊呼出声。

“你，你给我小心一点。”金光日是很惜命的，他可不想就这样被子弹打个对穿。

毛泰久却取出了手枪，他站起身坐到了床上，微微抬了抬下巴，刚刚替金光日简单扩张的时间就已经够他的肉棒再次勃起了，翘起的性器上还挂着一些水渍，有金光日的唾液，也有尚未干渴的精液。

这次毛泰久不说话，金光日也知道他想做什么，他一步一顿走向了毛泰久，在毛泰久玩味的眼神下，他跪在床上，一只手臂攀附住了毛泰久的脖颈，另一只手则是扶住了挺直的肉棒。金光日咬着唇一寸一寸的坐了下去，但是刚刚吞下了肉棒的冠状头，他就僵直了脊背，他受不了了……

金光日扶住毛泰久的肩膀起身就想跑，他却被毛泰久抓住了胯部，狠狠的再度将他压了下来。这一次毛泰久直接将肉棒插进了金光日的体内，撕裂的感觉让金光日痛到发颤，他甚至都闻到了鲜血的味道。

性器贯穿金光日身体的那一刻，金光日发出了悲鸣，他不由得扬起了纤长的脖颈，看起来就像是一只垂死的天鹅。毛泰久并不为伤害了金光日感到有负罪感，反而更为兴奋，他没等金光日适应，就已经开始抓着金光日的手腕大开大合的操干了。

“痛……”金光日手掌忍不住抓向毛泰久的脖颈，他怕疼，却总是在给别人制造疼痛。毛泰久即便看见了金光日这过分脆弱的一面，他也没有留情，性器在金光日艳红的后穴进出，却是次次都往金光日最敏感的那一点碰撞而去。

后来是快感压过痛感，这让金光日也忍不住抱着毛泰久的脖颈，配合着他碰撞的角度而起伏着身子了。至于毛泰久手里的那一把枪，早不知被颠簸到了哪儿去，金光日也在意乱情迷之中，早忘了毛泰久手里的手枪那一回事，只知道攀附在毛泰久的身上求他再快一些了。

面对欲望，金光日是出乎意料的坦诚，他咬着毛泰久的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓。“毛代表，再快点，你，是不是没吃饭？”

毛泰久干脆将金光日压在了床上，体位的转变又让金光日细碎的呻吟了起来，他依旧攀附着毛泰久，整个人像是长在了毛泰久的身上一般。两个人如此纠缠着直到毛泰久再度埋在金光日的体内射进了一堆浓精才算勉强完，金光日却还有几分不知足，不管他还在淌血和隐隐作痛的后穴，又伸手撩拨起毛泰久的性器来。

这场强奸最后却是变成了一场和奸。

至少等后半夜金光日醒来的时候，他才从欲望中抽身，想起了他真正的初衷并非是和毛泰久做爱，而是用枪杀了他。手枪现在就放在床头柜上，金光日伸手便够到了那一把手枪，只是在将安全栓打开，枪口对准毛泰久的时候，他却有一点犹豫了。

金光日在那一刻却不想杀死毛泰久，可他想到他居然被这个男人如此羞辱，那些不想杀掉毛泰久的情绪就再度化为灰飞，他毫不犹豫的对准了毛泰久的脑袋，摁下了板机。

可是手枪里却并没有子弹射出，清脆的声响让毛泰久缓缓睁开了眼睛，他的眼里并没有睡意，似乎早知道了金光日会这样做。可毛泰久却没有就此杀掉金光日，他只是伸出修长的手将金光日手上的手枪抽走，抬手抓住了金光日的手腕，将金光日拉进了他的怀里。

毛泰久把人抱住了，他的声音很淡，“冷。”

金光日没说话，有点心虚的由毛泰久抱着他了。这人实在是太会算计了一点……

.


End file.
